Baby, I got you on my mind
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: Brucas and Pulian OneShot... How I think the next ep should go ; ... Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Julian... What will happen when Julian confirms Peyton's fears... Lucas is in love with Brooke..


**OK.. Here is how I think the rest of ssn 6 should go ;)**

**A Brucas/Pulian OneShot**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Baby, I got you on my mind**_

"What are you doing here?" Peyton said as she stepped into the small diner and spotted Julian sitting in the corner booth

"I've found this is a good place to relax and clear my head... you?"

"I was actually looking for Brooke" Peyton's eyes scanned the room

"She's not here"

"Uh... OK.. I guess I'll go then" She didn't move from where she was standing and Julian chuckled softly

"How about you stay, we can catch up?"

"I don't know...."

"OH C'mon Peyt... has Lucas really got you on that short of a leash that you can't have coffee with a friend?" He gave her a cheeky smile and she narrowed her eyes

"First off; there is NO leash, I just don't particularly want to piss of my fiance" as she said this she waved her ring hand in his face to demonstrate her point "Second, you don't even drink coffee"

"Doesn't mean I can't-"

"Third" She said, ignoring whatever he was going to say "Friends? Since when were we EVER friends?"

"I count the time in which we were dating but not sleeping together as us being friends" Julian laughed and Peyton scoffed as she playfully hit him "Peyt, just have lunch with me... for old times sake?" Peyton sighed and slid into the booth, opposite Julian "That's my girl" he said, winking at Peyton

"I'm not your girl"

"Your Lucas's?"

"Exactly"

"Interesting"

"What?"

Before Julian had the chance to answer a pretty, dark haired waitress walked up to the table "Are you guys ready to order?" she said, a smile planted across her face

"Uh... Yeah" Peyton said, smiling at the waitress "Could I please have-"

"A flat white, two sugars and a BLT with only one slice of tomato" Julian cut her off "and I will have-"

"A Ceaser Salad, extra dressing, no chicken" Peyton ordered for him. The waitress wrote down their order and they thanked her before she walked away

"You know me too well" Julian said, shaking his head in amuesment

"So do you.... But go on.... what is so 'interesting' about me being Lucas's girl?"

"Oh nothing"

"NO!! Jules! You can't do that! Tell me!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just call me a liar and accuse me of trying to split you and Lucas up and then you will storm out cause you know I'm right" Peyton laughed

"I would not"

"You always get angry when you know I'm right and your wrong" He smiled

"Fine whatever...Just tell me"

"I don't think you want to hear it....."

The waitress walked back to the table and placed Peyton's coffee in front of her

"Thankou" Peyton said to the waitress as she walked off, Peyton turned back to Julian

"So the wheather-"

"Don't you try and change the subject!! Tell me!!"

"Fine... but don't say I didn't warn you"

"I won't"

"AND you are staying to eat your BLT" Peyton nodded and waved her hands to signal that he should hurry up "I think it's interesting that you are Lucas's girl beacause" he paused for dramatic effect and Peyton took a sip of her coffee "He's obviously still in love with Brooke" Peyton nearly spat out her coffee

"Julian" she managed to choke out "That's insane" she chuckled to herself

"Is it?"

"Yes" she said, suddenly serious again "Me and Lucas are in love"

"Are you?"

"Yes"

"Fine whatever, I'm not going to bother arguing with you... I hope you and Lucas are happy together"

"We are"

"Good"

"Good" A silence settled over the table as Peyton sipped her coffee

"So" Julian started playing with his fingers "How ya been?"

"What exactly made you think he loved her?" Peyton said, ignoring his question

"I thought I was insane?"

"Humor me...."

"Well..."

"Mmmm?"

"The way he looks at her, and talks to her, even the way he acts around her and talks ABOUT her... it's kind of weird way to talk about a friend 'friend' like that.. like the other day, we were in a meeting about the book and we got to the part where Brooke gave him the eighty two letter's..... his face lit up and he got really excited.... he had like a thousand different ideas about how that scene should go and exactly what HAD to happen-"

"He's just passionate about the book"

"Yeah, of course he is... but I dunno, to me it seemed like this was the most important part to him, the part that mattered...it was like he NEEDED that scene to be perfect.... and besides you should of seen him when we had to go over the part where him and Brooke broke up..... man I have never seen anyone look so sad" Julian could see that Peyton's face had fallen "Hey Peyt" he leaned over and took one of her hands "I'm just being stupid, don't listen to me... what do I know right? I wouldn't know love if it hit me in the face...... C'mon, it's insane remember? You guys are in love"

Peyton nodded slowly, but she knew in her heart that there was a lot of truth to what he was saying.

* * *

1 Month later

"HUNNY! I'm home!" Peyton dropped her key's on kitchen table and proceeded to the living room

"Hey P. Sawyer" Brooke said, looking up from where she was sitting on the couch with Lucas

"Hey Brooke, Hey Luke" Peyton walked over to the couch and bent down to kiss Lucas

"Whoa! You two, get a room" Lucas immediatly broke of the kiss and smiled at Brooke

"Sorry Brooke" He stared at her

"No it's sweet..... and very cute... AHHH Young love" Lucas nodded but Peyton noticed Lucas's smile drop

"So where ya been P?" Brooke asked, Lucas continued to stare at her, which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton.

"I had lunch with Julian" Peyton sat on Lucas's lap, Lucas, who was still staring at Brooke, looked slightly uncomfortable

"What? Since when did you have lunch with Ex's?" Brooke chuckled

"Brooke, were just friends"

"Sure, Sure... Watch out Broody you got some competition" She playfully hit Lucas, which made his face light up

"There is NO competition" Peyton said, sternly looking at Lucas. Lucas just nodded, he wasn't even looking at her anyway. Peyton got fed up, got of his lap and headed for the bathroom "I'm gonna go have a shower, I'll speak to you later Brooke" She walked into the bathroom

"See you Mrs soon-to-be-Scott" Brooke laughed and then turned back to Lucas "I better be off too"

"Oh" Lucas looked disappointed, which made Brooke laugh again

"Yeah nice one Luke... pretend your going to miss your friend when we all know the minute I leave your going to be in that shower with Peyton" Lucas looked down, embarrassed

"No we-"

"Don't need deatils Luke, speak to you later" She winked at him and then disappered out the door

"Bye, Pretty Girl" he whispered after her

* * *

Peyton heard Brooke leave and slipped out of the bathroom, she hadn't showered. "Hey" Lucas said, looking at her puzzled "What happened to the shower... I was going to come join you" He smiled at her cheekily

"Luke, we need to talk"

"About?"

"Why have you been spending so much time with Brooke?" Lucas looked at her, shocked

"Because she's my friend"

"Are you sure that's all she is?"

"What do you mean Peyton???? are you accusing me of sleeping with Brooke?"

"No... It's just that-"

"Peyton.... we have been growing closer lately cause you have been out with Julian so much, but that doesn't mean I'm screwing her, I mean GOD Peyton!" he was getting angry now "Do you want me to ask if you are screwing Julian? Is that what this is about? You feel guilty?"

"I am NOT screwing Julian! The only reason I brought it up was because you just can't seem to keep your eyes off her!"

"We were talking Peyton!! You make eye contact with people when your TALKING!"

"Yeah.. I'm sure that's all you were doing" Peyton knew this wasn't fair, she knew that Brooke and Lucas would never do that to her, they would never hurt her like that, but she was angry

"Peyton.. what the hell is this ABOUT?"

"You still have feelings for her Luke!"

"NO I DONT!! YOU AND I ARE ENGAGED REMEMBER!! Plus even if I did, I screwed that up a LONG time ago Peyton..."

"OH MY GOD!" Peyton's mouth dropped open "YOUR IN LOVE WITH HER!" Lucas stayed quiet and that was the confirmation Peyton needed "I can't believe it" she whispered, slowly sitting down next to Lucas

"Peyton, I'm sorry.... I never meant for any of this to happen"

"But it did Luke, it did"

"I would never cheat on you Peyton"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with her?"

"I guess in a way I don't think I ever stopped loving her"

"So Since high school?" Lucas slowly nodded

"But Peyton, that doesn't mean I didn't love you, I did and I still do... but Brooke...she-" A few tears spilled out of Peyton's eyes

"Lucas, I think you need to tell her.. not me" Lucas eyes widened

"What!?!? Peyton.. I would never do that to you"

"Lucas... we are SOOO over anyway"

"Yeah.. I got that, but I still couldn't do that to you.... I can live with the way I feel... she never has to know..... I know how much it would hurt you seeing us together and I know Brooke would never do that to you and neither would I"

"Could you really spend the rest of your life just being her friend? Watching her meet and fall in love with another guy" Lucas flinched as she said this "maybe they would get married Luke, move to another city or country even! and have kids... could you really live a happy life if you could only see her every so often when she visited Tree Hill wit her family? maybe when she came for the holidays and you had to see her wrapped in the arms of another man? Could you really be happy?"

"Peyton-"

"No Luke... I think deep down I always knew and in a way I think we have just been each others rebounds...." She paused "Lucas, I need to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"When I came back to Tree Hill... it wasn't because of you..."

"Right....."

"It was because Julian broke up with me and I couldn't stand being in that place without him" Lucas nodded

"Your still in love with him?"

"I think so Luke, I mean I was really in Love with you too and I probably always will be, but seeing you with Brooke, realizing that I would always come second to the love you had for her.... it defiantly makes our love a lot less special" Peyton was crying now " Luke.... I slept with Julian" Lucas stood up

"YOU WHAT!!"

"A week ago! I came back here and you and Brooke had been watching a movie and she had fallen asleep in your arms... I saw the way you looked at her! And I went to him and we got drunk and...."

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME! SO YOU ARE SCREWING HIM!"

"NO LUKE! IT HAPPENED ONCE!"

"You FUCKED another guy! While we were still ENGAGED!"

"Lucas do you have any idea how it felt to see the man I loved looking at someone else like that? holding my BEST FRIEND in his arms and looking at her the way he should only be looking at ME!" Lucas sat back down next to Peyton and wiped her tears away with his hand

"I'm sorry Peyton"

"I Know"

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we are defiantly over.. I think we can agree on that"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded slowly

"So now I am going to ask you this... as Brooke's friend.. not as your Ex and you need to be honest"

"OK"

"You REALLY Love her?"

"More than anything"

"And this is for good you won't hurt her?"

"I would never do anything to hurt her"

"And you want to tell her how you feel?"

"I do, but only if your OK with it"

"Brooke deserves to be happy, and so do you... if she loves you back I will be happy for you... but hurt her and your dead"

"Thanks Peyton" The two hugged

"So now it's my turn"

"Yeah?"

"You Love Julian?"

"Yes, I do"

"And you want to be with him?"

"More than anything"

"And you think he can make you happy?"

"I really do"

"Then if he loves you back, and he's crazy if he doesn't, I will be happy for you.... but if he hurts you.. he's dead" Peyton laughed, the two hugged again and then sat back on the couch in silence, Lucas arm around Peyton's shoulders

"You want to go see him now don't you?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, I do" Peyton chuckled "You want to go see her now don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do" They both laughed and got up from the couch

* * *

Lucas was as nervous as hell as he walked up the steps onto Brooke's front porch 'What the hell am I supposed to say?' he thought to himself 'Oh hey Brooke, remember when we were in love in high school five and a half years ago and then I broke your heart and got together with your best friend? Yeah.. see about that I never stopped loving you.. ' it sounded so stupid in his mind, he knew how much he had hurt her and that there was a very little chance she would take him back but he also knew that if he didn't try, he would spend the rest of his life regretting it. He slowly raised his arm and made himself knock on the door.

* * *

Peyton was as nervous as hell as she walked up the steps to Julian's hotel room, she didn't even know if he still loved her but she knew she needed to tell him how she felt. She reached the door and stood outside of it for what seemed like a decade, 'You can do this' she thought to herself before she finally reached up and gave three sharp knocks on the door.

* * *

"Hey Luke... Didn't we like just see each other?" Brooke said cheerfully as she opened the door

"Uh, yeah Brooke.. can we talk?"

"Sure come in"

"I think it might be better if we talk out here... before I chicken out"

"Oh God Lucas... are you pregnant.. whose the father?" She laughed and hit him playfully

"HAHA Brooke, very funny.. listen, I have to tell you something but I need you to wait till i'm done to say anything"

"OOOKKK"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Let me start by telling you that me and Peyton broke up"

"What LUKE OH MY-" Brooke eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open

"You promised"

"OK Sorry.. but WOW"

"The reason we broke up was because she realized that I was in love with someone else and because of this she fell in love with someone else" Lucas's hands were shaking now "We talked and realized that it was for the best because we both knew that I could never love her the way I love this other person and that she would be happier with Julian"

"JULIAN!?!?! Luke, I'm so sorry... I was only joking before...." Lucas waved his hand to silence her

"Brooke, it's OK... I mean it's not.. she did cheat on me but it was only because of my inability to hide my feelings... "

"OK Lucas I got it, and seriously I'm glad you came around here to tell me because obviously my supposed Best Friend has decided that other people deserve to know before me" Brooke said, slightly annoyed "But I think" her voice softened again "You shouldn't be here, you should be out telling the girl you love.. she deserves to know before I do"

"It's you Brooke"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you"

* * *

Julian answered the door and smiled "Peyton?"

"Hey Jules"

"What are you-" but before he had the chance to finish his sentence Peyton had thrown herself at him crushing her lips against his, his hands intertwined in her hair and he pulled her closer to him

"I love you Julian, me and Luke are over and I love you, not him"

"I love you too Peyton, none of that other crap matters, it's you and me forever for now on OK?"

"You and me forever"

They both nodded and laughed as Julian led Peyton inside

* * *

"HAHA Very funny Lucas, nice one" Brooke half smiled at him

"I'm not joking Brooke"

"Sure and I'm the king of Japan"

"King of Japan?" Lucas smirked

"Well it was the first thing I thought of, whatever, tell me who your really in love with"

"You"

"Lucas, this isn't funny"

"I know" He was frustrated, 'why is it so hard for her to believe I love her?'

"Then stop it"

"No" and without hesitation he grabbed her around the waist and pushed his lips against hers. She hesitated at first but then her hands went naturally up to intertwine in his hair and before she could stop herself she was pulling him closer to her for a deeper kiss

"Wow" she breathed as they pulled away

"Yeah" he said, his hands hadn't moved from her waist "I've waited five and a half years to do that"

"I've waited five and a half years for you to do that" She smiled playfully and led him inside

_**THE END**_


End file.
